


So This is Basically The Owl House

by FandomGeek2020



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hope this is good, Humor, My first fic, Parody, So this is basically, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGeek2020/pseuds/FandomGeek2020
Summary: A parody of the Owl House in the style of JelloApocalypse's So This is Basically videos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	So This is Basically The Owl House

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to JelloApocalypse for the idea.

The Owl House is an evil Satanic show that will convert our children to witchcraft according to Christian baby boomers. Because it's totally like Disney hasn't done magic-related works before. Heck, Fantasia has a segment sent in actual Hell but they don't complain about that.

Anyways, this show isn't about owls or houses - it's about this kid called Lois Griffin who is super weird and gets ostracized for it, so she has to go to summer camp. However, she doesn't want to go and subsequently get sucked to an alternate dimension known as the Demon Realm. There she meets Eat the Owl Lady and her companion Bill Cipher. Eat is a criminal who likes to run from the authorities, and Bill Cipher is a Cubone who wants to take over the world but sucks at it. Eat offers to teach Lois magic, much to Lois' delight.

Later on, we meet more friends, like Pillow and Booker Baxter from Raven's Home. Also, we meet Calamity, an Alpha Bitch who's voiced by Katara and thinks she's better than everyone else, but she just has sibling issues. Speaking of which, her siblings are even nastier than she is, but Lois is gay for the sister anyways. Calamity becomes nicer in later episodes, and you want to know another mean sibling, Eat's sister Lily Orchard, who is a total Karen imo.

Lois knows how to do light magic, Calamity knows how to do fire magic (SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN ADVENTURES IN THE ELEMENTS, A LEAKED EPISODE), Pillow can do plant magic, and Booker can do illusion magic. Also Eat has a curse and has to take medications for it. 

That's about it really. The show has a subtle arc going for it, so if you like arcs and world-building, this show is for you. It also comes with a dose of character development, drama, heart, and some horror.


End file.
